Á bon entendeur salut
by euphoria814
Summary: John Sheppard słyszy jak Rodney mówi po francusku


***Kto zrozumiał, niech korzysta. -przysłowie francuskie**

 **/ To szalone, ale wypełniam własny prompt. Wiedziałam, że to się częściowo tak skończy.**

 **Stargate Atlantis**

 **Rodney jest Kanadyjczykiem, zatem mówi po francusku. John teoretycznie powinien być tego świadom, ale kiedy słyszy to po raz pierwszy, coś dziwnego zaczyna się z nim wyrabiać.**

 **To może być PWP, ale chociaż odrobina fabuły byłaby mile widziana.**

 **betowała okularnicaM :***

* * *

Kiedy John słyszy to po raz pierwszy, sądzi, że to przypadek. Przede wszystkim McKay pochyla się nad monitorem swojego komputera i zaciekle pisze na klawiaturze, a to oznacza, że znalazł błąd, z którym próbuje sobie poradzić. Lub znowu z Zelenką grają w coś głupkowatego.

\- _Merde_ \- mówi jednak McKay z dziwną zaciekłością w głosie.

John nie jest poliglotą, ale potrafi przeklinać w dziesięciu językach. W końcu stacjonował w wielu dziwnych miejscach i o ile miejscowi nie uczyli ich tych przydatnych słów, żołnierze z innych kontyngentów nie byli tacy powściągliwi. Jego matka zawsze marzyła, aby nauczył się francuskiego, ale ponieważ to był język elit, trzymał się od tego z daleka.

W zasadzie nie wie dlaczego dziwi go, że McKay przeklina po francusku. W końcu Rodney pochodzi z Kanady, a oni są dwujęzyczni. I McKay jest geniuszem. Równie dobrze mógłby znać węgierski i John nie mrugnąłby nawet okiem. Chodzi jednak o to, że to chropowate 'r' tak charakterystyczne dla tego języka wprawia w drgania jego całe ciało. McKay ma mocny akcent, którego najwyraźniej nie utracił przez te wszystkie lata, gdy pracował w Stanach.

Rodney unosi w końcu głowę, jakby zdał sobie sprawę, że John pojawił się w jego laboratorium i spogląda na niego pytająco. On jednak już nie wie nawet po co przyszedł. McKay wypowiedział przy nim jedno słowo, a jego umysł odtwarzał je raz po raz, nie pozwalając mu się skupić. Na domiar złego jego wojskowe spodnie stały się węższe, co nie wróżyło nic dobrego jego godności osobistej.

\- Później wrócę. Widzę, że jesteś zajęty – rzuca tylko, aby bardziej się nie upokorzyć.

\- Sheppard – krzyczy za nim McKay, ale drzwi laboratorium zasuwają się już za nim.

ooo

Kiedy słyszy McKaya mówiącego po francusku po raz kolejny, tym razem to pełna sentencja. Rodney stoi w kolejce po jedzenie, a za nim jest jeden z tych botaników, z których zazwyczaj kpi. Tym razem jednak jego brwi nie ściągają się w charakterystyczny sposób i John powinien wyczuć niebezpieczeństwo na kilometr.

Podchodzi bliżej i wtedy to słyszy:

\- _Qu'en pensez-vous?_ \- Głos Rodneya jest pewien i nie załamuje się przy żadnej głosce.

Sheppard nie wyobraża sobie nawet tego słowa w głowie. A może jest ich kilka. Jest to chyba coś dowcipnego, bo botanik się uśmiecha przyjacielsko. A potem mamrocze coś w odpowiedzi, co nie obchodzi Johna, bo McKay ma ten wyraz głębokiej satysfakcji na twarzy.

\- _Ce n`est pas possible_ \- mówi Rodney i w tym jednym zdaniu jest zaskoczenie, drobny żarcik, może nawet sarkazm, ponieważ to ostatnie John rozpozna w każdym języku.

McKay uśmiecha się krzywo, co nie pozostawia wątpliwości. Botanik odpowiada i John ma nagle dość, bo w jego gardle robi się sucho. Rodney dostrzega go w końcu w i ich oczy spotykają się na tę krótką chwilę, gdy mówi:

\- _Dommage_.

I John jest skończony od tak. Zawraca, wychodząc z kolejki i ignoruje fakt, że Ronon marszczy brwi, bo umawiali się na ten lunch dwie godziny. Nie chce siedzieć przy innym stoliku, gdy McKay będzie rozmawiał z tym francuskim botanikiem w języku, od którego jego serce zaczyna bić szybciej. I to nie jest do końca prawda. Nie chodzi tylko o francuski. Po prostu to połączenie sprawia, że miękną mu kolana.

McKay nigdy do końca nie był dla niego obiektem seksualnym. Oczywiście zauważył kształt jego ust i ten cholerny tyłek, który cudownie opinały wojskowe spodnie. Cudem tylko ktokolwiek mógłby przegapić przebijające się przez koszulki sutki. Był nawet czas, gdy zastanawiał się czy nie pożyczać McKayowi swoich bluz, ale to nie przyniosłoby żadnych efektów. Rodney nie marzł i jego sutki nie twardniały z zimna. Po prostu przebijały się przez każdy cholerny materiał, a on nie mógł nic z tym zrobić.

Teraz jednak przekroczyli pewną granicę i wątpił, aby potrafił wrócić z powrotem. McKay mówiący po francusku, ten głęboki akcent i cudowne 'r', które wibrowało i wprawiało w ruch cząsteczki w powietrzu. To właśnie go złamało.

ooo

Wiedział, że unikanie Rodney byłoby ryzykowne, więc postarał się trzymać w odpowiedniej odległości od niego. Był jednocześnie obok i poza zasięgiem jego głosu, co dawało mu odpowiednią ilość czasu do wycofania się, gdyby znowu Rodney zaczął mówić po francusku. I John odkrył, że to nie tylko kwestia głosu McKaya. Jego usta układały się w inny sposób, a przede wszystkim w jego oczach pojawiało się coś filuternego, czego normalnie tam nie było.

Rodney zerkał na niego raz po raz, jakby zastanawiał się co jest grane, ale John starał się zachowywać jak zawsze. I może dlatego poniósł klęskę, bo McKay najnormalniej w świecie pewnego dnia przeciął jego trasę, znajdując się nagle na jednym z tarasów, gdzie John przeważnie ukrywał się, gdy Lorne chciał złożyć mu raport i zapytać o poprzedni. Nienawidził papierologii, co nikogo wyjątkowo nie dziwiło. Jego podwładni też traktowali to jak swoistą grę. Polowanie na jego podpis stało się legendarną rozrywką wśród marines.

\- Sheppard – powiedział Rodney, zachodząc go od tyłu, a on niemal wypadł przez balustradę.

Charakterystyczne 'r' nie wibrowało tym razem, ale John wiedział, że tajemna moc McKaya gdzieś tam znajdowała się ukryta na razie.

Uśmiechnął się, chcąc pokryć swoje zmieszanie, ale Rodney przypatrywał mu się z bezwzględną obserwacją. Nie przepadał za tym, aby ktoś poddawał go takiej inwigilacji, ale żaden protest nie zdałby się przy McKayu na nic.

\- Sheppard, jesteś na mnie o coś zły? Nie naprawiłem twojego 'Skoczka'? Zjadłem ostatnie podrabiane burrito? – spytał Rodney i John wibrował przy każdym 'r', które wypadało przez te usta.

Pojęcia nie miał jak mógł to przegapić, znali się przecież tak długo, a McKay głównie gadał nie dopuszczając nikogo do głosu.

\- Mów mi John – powiedział, ponieważ tylko to wpadło mu do głowy.

Rodney oczywiście popatrzył na niego jak na idiotę, a dopiero potem na jego twarzy pojawiło się zmartwienie. Mężczyzna dotknął swojego ucha, kiedy łączył się z siecią Atlantydy.

\- Carson, sądzę, że… - zaczął Rodney, ale John złapał go za dłoń, zrywając połączenie.

I jeśli słuchanie McKaya było czystą torturą, to nie wiedział jak odnieść się do dotykania Rodneya. Kanadyjczyk z pewnością sporo ćwiczył albo strzelające obce cywilizacje sprawiły, że nabrał masy mięśniowej. I może dlatego jego koszulka była taka opięta, bo John z pewnością widział przebijające się przez tkaninę sutki i to naprawdę nie było sprawiedliwe.

\- Sheppard? – wyrwało się Rodneyowi.

John rozważał zakaz używania litery 'r' na Atlantydzie. Niosła z sobą zagrożenie bojowe.

McKay przyglądał mu się z niepokojem, który ku jego przerażeniu zaczął się przeradzać w zrozumienie. Dlatego trzymał się od Rodneya z dala, ponieważ McKay był geniuszem i chociaż John lubił się z nim drażnić, nigdy nie kpił z jego intelektu. Zbyt długo przynajmniej. Widział na własne oczy jak szare komórki mężczyzny pracują, kiedy znajdowali się w stanie zagrożenia. McKay zawsze najlepiej reagował, kiedy adrenalina rozbudzała jego umysł.

I Rodney obserwował teraz jego twarz, a potem zerknął w dół na swoją klatkę piersiową, jakby próbował rozgryźć, co tak przyciągało uwagę Johna. Wiedział, że został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku, kiedy na policzkach McKaya wykwitł delikatny rumieniec.

\- To przez moje sutki? – spytał Rodney zaskoczony.

A potem zamrugał, jakby próbował przejść do drugiej części obliczeń. Może sprawdzał jaka opcja była bardziej prawdopodobna.

\- Chyba nie czujesz się obrażony tym, że tak wystają. Tu wszędzie jest dość chłodno – wyjaśnił McKay. – Mógłbym oczywiście znaleźć jakieś szersze koszulki, ale… Sheppard? – spytał raz jeszcze.

\- Chryste – jęknął. – Musisz tak wymawiać moje nazwisko?

\- Sheppard, wymawiam je całkiem normalnie od dobrych kilku lat, więc nie rozumiem… - zaczął McKay. – Och – przerwał sam sobie. – Chodzi o mój akcent? Wyławiasz mój akcent? – spytał McKay, ponieważ oczywiście nie mógł pozostawić niczego bez dobrego wyjaśnienia.

Nie wydawał się również urażony, raczej zafascynowany. I przyglądał mu się teraz jeszcze uważniej, a John nie sądził, że to możliwe.

\- Och, zawsze znikałeś, kiedy mówiłem po francusku – przypomniał sobie Rodney, ponieważ jego mózg to jeden wielki rejestrator zdarzeń.

McKay nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć imienia Grodina, ale zdawał sobie sprawę w jakich sytuacjach John po prostu znikał z jego pola widzenia.

\- _Aimez-vous, quand je parle a vous?_ \- spytał Rodney, podchodząc do niego bliżej.

I John wiedział, że jego oczy otworzyły się o wiele szerzej, ale nie potrafił powstrzymać tej reakcji. Podobnie jak przyspieszonego oddechu. McKay wydawał się szczęśliwy, jakby właśnie odkrył jak robi się MPZty.

\- _Vous ne me comprenez pas, non?_ \- zaśmiał się Rodney.

\- McKay – jęknął, ponieważ była to czysta tortura.

Wszystko w nim drgało i nie zasługiwał na to, aby Rodney z niego kpił. Każdy miał jakiś słaby punkt, a jego akurat był McKay mówiący po francusku lub wypowiadający jakiekolwiek wyrazy, które posiadały literę 'r'. Zakaz jej używania na Atlantydzie nagle nabierał sensu w jego głowie. W tym stanie nie mógł latać 'Skoczkiem' ani tym bardziej dowodzić.

\- _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?_ \- spytał Rodney.

To akurat zrozumiał, ale nie mógł powstrzymać kolejnego dreszczu, który przeszedł wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.

\- Co ty na to, _Sheppard_ \- rzucil mężczyzna, obejmując go ramieniem.

Zanim John zdążył odpowiedzieć, odezwał się jego interkom.

\- _Rodney ?Wszystko w porządku ?_ \- spytał Beckett.

\- Tak, już wiem czego dotyczył error – zawiadomił go McKay bez wahania, a potem John poczuł na swoich ustach jego ciepłe wargi.

I wcale nie drgały, kiedy Rodney wydawał z siebie zadowolone pomruki.


End file.
